


The High School Project

by crawriter1123



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Sex, F/M, First story, M/M, One of My Favorites, Plots, Teens, Virgin Steve, Young Steve, highschool, starting slow, young Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawriter1123/pseuds/crawriter1123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve nervously starts life at a new high school and finds himself in a friend group with some of the most popular people at school. They are nothing like those crappy high school movies you see all the time. Steve takes particular interest in one of the most interesting characters in his newly found group.hehehehehe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Kid I Bumped Into

**Author's Note:**

> *I OWN NOTHING* Plz let me know if you have anything I can improve on, I will do my best to update as much as possible. I have never done this before, so don't expect too much of me... I'm kind of proud of myself for even doing this though. I encourage all of you to write your own stories!!! Writing this has made me appreciate other people so much more and has actually made me a happier person. I swear I'll add some more interesting things later... ENJOY!!! hehehehehehehehe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an intro to the story. Steve starts school! hehehe :)  
> Luv u!!!!!!!

It was Steve Roger’s first day at a brand new High School. He could feel the nervousness creeping into his system like the serum he had been given just a few days earlier. As he tried to find his way to his Language Arts class, he bumped into a classy looking young man only a few inches shorter than Steve himself.

“Oh, I’m sorry…” Steve mumbled under his breath.

The other boy just shot him a death glare and continued on like nothing was wrong while Steve amongst other people just stared after the mysterious boy. After a few seconds Steve shook himself out of his daze and continued on, asking for directions from anyone who would listen.

When he finally made it to the impossible-to-find classroom the teacher told him to go sit in a desk near a cute red headed girl and a guy who appeared to be her boyfriend.

“Hi I’m Natasha, but you can just call me Nat. This is my boyfriend Clint.” Steve noticed how she emphasized the word ‘boyfriend’.

“I’m Steve Rogers, I just moved here.” He half whispered.

“Nice to meet you!” Natasha said enthusiastically.

 

As class came to a close, Steve moved to where his locker was. Number 135. He walked passed it a few times before pinpointing it. He entered his combo and saw the kid he’d bumped into earlier that afternoon. He put his things away and headed to the dreaded cafeteria.

As he entered the huge hall lined with flags from all over the world he saw Natasha and Clint sitting at a table waiving him over. Amongst the couple there were a few people he hadn’t met yet… and that kid that he bumped into.

“Let me introduce you to some of my friends. The kid with the brown hair eating that chicken is Bruce. The one next to him with the blonde hair is Thor and next to him is his brother Loki. The one that looks tired and angry with the world is Tony… he’s never in a good mood though.” Natasha said with a smile.

“Nice to meet you guys! My name is Steve.” Steve said a little louder than he’d meant to.

They talked and laughed all of lunch. Once it had ended Steve was sure he had found the best friend group in the entire school.

 

After lunch, Steve headed to his next class; science. His least favorite subject was up next. He found himself just heading in the same direction as the English class, but still made it to his class on time. He took the only seat open which just happened to be directly next to Tony, whom he had been introduced to at lunch.

“Hi! I guess we’re gonna be lab partners now huh?” Steve stated.

“Yeah, I guess…” Tony mumbled just loud enough for Steve to hear him.

The class went on and was as interesting as school could really be. Steve noticed how open Tony was by the end of the class. After the class was over, he went to his last class and headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not much of a writer, but I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please please leave a comment letting me know what you thought and what I should do to make my writing better! Thx!!!  
> 


	2. The First Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little shorter and from Tony's perspective just because I wanted to. Luv u!! hehehehe

Only a few weeks had passed since Steve had started attending school and Tony had to admit, he was so much more comfortable talking to him than any of his other friends. Tony knew how crazy he sounded, but he called Steve inviting him over to spend the night so they could get closer. He said he’d be at Tony’s house at eight.

When Steve finally got to the Stark’s mansion Tony led Steve up the luxurious staircase to his room. He had Steve put his stuff on the oversized bed that no normal person could even feel comfortable in alone, but Tony just wasn’t normal.

They spent most of the evening playing on Tony’s newly modified x-box. As it got later and later, the two boys ate dinner and went to bed. Tony had decided it would be ok if they shared the bed just because of the size.

The two boys striped down to their underwear and t-shirts. Tony had a 1D t-shirt on and Steve had a white shirt with just the American flag on it. The boys were so tired by this point that as soon as their heads hit the pillows they fell right asleep.

Tony awoke in the middle of the night to a warm feeling pressed up behind him. It was comforting in a weird way… especially after he realized it was Steve, but instead of pulling away Tony found himself melting into the warm embrace. He stayed like that until he fell asleep again knowing that Steve would probably feel a little awkward in the morning.

The handsome young billionaire woke again in the morning to Steve sitting on the bed reading his book as if nothing had happened the night before.

“Morning!” Steve said looking up from his book with a smile.

“Hi,” Tony said morning voice still a little rough, “how’d you sleep?”

“Good… though I did wake up in an awkward position.” Steve said as if the words just poured out of him rather than him controlling them.

“You were spooning me last night weren’t you.” Tony said in a tone that was more triumph than humiliation.

“Hold on, how’d you know?” Steve had a quizzical look on his face.

“I kind of woke up in the middle of the night and felt you holding me.”

“Oh…” Tony saw the way he turned a little red around his cheeks.

“No! It’s fine it could have happened to anyone.” Tony said comfortingly although he didn’t share that he kind of liked it.


	3. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Steve's perspective, I kind of took way too long on such a crappy, short chapter, but whatever. hehehehehee

Although he felt awkward, Steve decided it would be best to basically ignore what had happened at Tony’s house a little while ago. Tony didn’t seem to mind, if anything he seemed to like Steve a little bit more. He didn’t mention it again and avoided any awkward conversation that he could, until one day…

“Hey Steve!”

“Hey.”

“You wanna come over tonight?”

“Sure. I’ll let my family know.”

“Cool!”

 

*Later*

 

Steve stepped into the mansion of a home at around 7 o’clock. He was met at the door by an exited Tony, it seemed kind of weird to see Tony this exited. He dragged Steve into his oversized bedroom and threw himself onto the also oversized bed and just started talking so fast Steve could barely follow. Something about going shopping and a great suit, and he thought he heard something about some wedding, but Steve just blew it off as some crazy Tony talk.

“…and I wanted to know if you wanted to be my +1?”

“Wait, seriously? You’re inviting me to some stranger’s wedding?”

“Well, not total strangers, my third cousin, but ya.” Tony’s dark chocolate brown eyes met Steve’s baby blues and Steve got a little pang in his gut, but dismissed it.

“Um…. Okay?? When is it?”

“I think it’s sometime next month, but I wanted you to try on the suit for me.”

“Okay… where is it?” Steve was just so overwhelmed at this point he couldn’t even argue.

“Great!!! It’s over on the left side of my closet, let me go show you.” As the words left his mouth he stood up and began walking to his closet. Tony showed him a gorgeously tailored black suit with a red tie and a little white shirt for underneath the suit. “I thought it would look good on you.”

“Wow… let me try it on”

“Kay’ I’ll go and wait for you. I kind of had to guess all your measurements, so just let me know if anything feels too tight or too loose.”  
Steve began pulling off his clothes and noticed Tony slowing his pace to watch just a little longer.

“I’ll be okay, you can go.”

“Right…” Tony’s gaze left his body and left the room.

Steve stripped all the way down and pulled on the suit. It seemed to fit about right. He admired himself in the mirror and began walking out the closet to show Tony.

“Wow, I was so right! You look so good!” Tony’s reaction surprised him a little. He seemed a little overexcited for what he really looked like.

“Thanks. You did a good job on the measurements, how long did this whole thing take?”

“I started to plan all this when the wedding was announced which was a little after ‘the incident’ that first sleepover we had.”

“Wow… well let’s go downstairs and eat something, I’m starving!”


End file.
